Heart of Justice Ver 2
by Indomiraptor
Summary: In the aftermath of the Battle for Kingdom Hearts, Sora awakens on a distant world, now he must bring together one of the greatest teams of heroes ever assembled, and face new threats to both worlds and find a way home.


Heart of Justice

Secret Origins- The Keybearer arrives

_A hero is someone who understands the responsibility that comes with his freedom. -Bob Dylan_

(New version is post KHIII. Also, I'm going to have Sora show that behind his optimistic exterior he knows he is carrying a great burden, traumatized by the heartless and the loss of his home.)

The first thing that came to Sora when he woke up was the softness of the grass and leaves littering the forest, he moans as his eyes slowly open feeling groggy. Laying on his front with his arms splayed out in the middle of a forest at night, he begins to push himself up and is soon at least sitting upright.

"Where the heck am I? What happened?" He thought for a minute when the memories all came back to him.

The Keyblade war, battling the members of Organization 13, saving Kairi with the power of waking.

Sora sighed, "Great, where am I now?". He decided to try to use his Gummi phone to contact Chip and Dale, but to his dismay, he discovered it was smashed, most likely during the Keyblade war and the final battle with Xehanort.

His spirits dampened, he was now on an unknown world with no way to get home and no way to even tell the others he was okay. But then he looked down at his crown necklace and remembered the last thing Kairi said to him before his first battle against Ansem.

"_Don't ever forget, wherever you go, I'm always with you."_

A determined look found its way onto Sora's face as he lifted his head to the stars above him, "I have to find a way back, I promised."

His resolve was hardened, but first things first; he had to figure out where he was and what world he was on.

But just as he stood up to figure out which direction to go, he started hearing sounds of explosions and lasers firing, judging by how loud it was the source couldn't be too far away. He decided to follow the noise to see if he could find a clue, "Besides, if the heartless are here already there might be some people who need help" He thought to himself as he started to run towards the noise.

* * *

CLIFF SIDE

Sora soon came to the edge of the forest and was very surprised by the sight before him; there were what looked like some kind of alien ships trying to shoot down a black plane and a flying man wearing a red and blue outfit with a bright red cape smashing some of them out of the sky.

"Well, looks like I got here just in time for some action!" Sora summoned his Shooting Star Keyblade and ran to see how he could help, when one laser from the alien ships managed to cut off the black plane's left wing sending it to the cliffs below.

Sora tried to think of something to help, unfortunately his wind spells aren't strong enough to lift the plane, before he could think any further a bright green beam of energy appeared and seemed to catch the plane before it crashed.

Sora followed the beam only to see an African American man in a black and green suit standing on a cliff ledge above the plane with the beam originating somewhere on his right fist. Sora was amazed, "Oh man that is cool." He gasped.

Just as the alien ships began firing at the man another surprise arrived, in the form of what Sora could only describe as a woman WITH WINGS in a yellow and red outfit and a birdlike helmet carrying a mace. "Whoa is she supposed to be an angel or something?" Sora wondered as the angel flew towards the attacking ships avoiding the lasers and managing to smash some with her mace like they were watermelons.

Sora had to wonder "Who are these guys?", while he was watching he saw the winged woman get knocked by some alien debris and fall to a cliff below, with an enemy ship preparing to fire, Sora ran to help and jumped into the air using his wind spells to propel himself to the same cliff just in time to use his keyblade to block the lasers.

"Hang on, I've got this!" He stated as an idea formed in his head, he shouted "THUNDER!" as lightning fell from the sky taking out 5 alien fighters, one he missed was just about to fire when someone new showed up beside him, he looked left to see a beautiful woman with night black hair wearing red boots a leotard with silver arm bracers and a tiara with a red star. "Allow me." She said in a firm tone as she used the bracers to easily deflect the lasers.

"Much appreciated thanks." Sora replied as he morphed his keyblade into his arrow guns and started blasting the ships.

"This day keeps getting more interesting every minute!" He thought as he fired off both his shot locks to disable the fighters, when a destroyed ship appeared falling right at the cliff they were on, it was about to hit them when they were encased in a dome of the same energy from the green suited man.

* * *

(POV SWITCH)

Green lantern looked at the trio on the cliff he had protected with his ring curiously, especially the teenage boy among them.

"Who are the two rookies down there?" He asked as Superman carried one of the last alien fighters above his head.

"I'm not sure." Superman answered as he threw the fighter away. Just below them Flash came speeding along carrying the missing wing of the batwing, he ran over to Batman as Superman and Green lantern landed next to him. "Hey, bats I think you dropped this." He joked, and then Wonder Woman Hawk Girl and Sora landed Flash's eyes widened.

"Whoa, where have you been all my life?" He asked Wonder Woman, "Themyscira." "Huh?" Hawk girl stepped forward "The home of the Amazons. I always thought that was just a legend."

"I assure you it's as real as the ground on which we stand. I am Diana Princess of the Amazons" Diana replied, Flash raised a hand to his face "Pinch me I must be dreaming. OW!" Superman elbows him in the ribs as Diana continues "Themiscyra is protected by the gods, but I could stand idly by while the world was in danger." Superman adds in "It was lucky you showed up when you did." Then J'onn corrects "No not luck, I telepathically summoned them, or should I say… most of them."

Sora thought this was a good time to talk as all the heroes turned to the apparent elephant in the room.

"Hehe, I'm guessing you all want some answers, right?" Sora chuckled nervously.

Lantern was the first to respond, "How about we start with who you are?"

"My name is Sora, Sora Hikari" he answered

"Japanese" Batman assumed.

"Yeah, half on my mother's side, WAIT A MINUTE how do you know that!?" Sora replied anxiously.

Batman simply raised his eyebrow "I know a lot of things"

Sora shook his head in response "No not that, how do you know about Japan? That makes no…" Sora paused as a crazy thought came to him as his eyes widened.

"Is it me or is this kid kind of nuts." Flash said only to be elbowed by Superman, not helping things.

"What planet am I on?" he asked quietly

"Earth" Superman answered, and then Sora backed away and began breathing like crazy as his knees buckled.

"Whoa! Easy there." Superman said as he held Sora up.

"I-It can't be, I-I can't think! I can't breathe!" Sora stammered as his breathing skyrocketed, this was impossible! It made no sense! This cannot be planet Earth!

"Superman, lie him against the Batwing. Flash get some water, now! He's having a panic attack!" Batman exclaimed. Flash ran to the nearby river with a bottle and rushed it back in seconds and handed it over as Sora sat down on a nearby rock.

"Sorry, had to buy a bottle, took me longer than I thought." Flash said

"It's fine Flash. Try not to drink too fast." Superman said, Sora took a long sip and began to calm down, he then stood up and faced the six heroes, "The problem is Earth was destroyed six months ago!" he exclaimed. Most of the heroes shared a confused look while Batman's eyes just narrowed at the boy.

"What are you talking about?" Wonder woman asked, showing a degree of concern for the young one.

"This can only mean… I'm not on my Earth anymore." Sora replied, the heroes turned and gave each other looks of confusion. When Diana looked at the boy, she realized what weapon he was holding in his right hand and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"You… you're a keyblade wielder." She gasped in amazement, Sora looked at her curiously and held up his key, and "You've heard of the keyblade?" he asked.

"Indeed, my people have encountered warriors like you before, they fought at our side against many a foe in the past, but I have never known the keyblade to choose one so young." She replied.

Sora was intrigued by this, but Green Lantern quickly brought up a more important subject.

"Say we buy the whole 'other earth' stuff, how did you know we needed help?" he asked.

Sora turned to him and shrugged "I didn't, I woke up in a forest not far from here and I heard the noise, so I came to check it out, good thing too because it looked like you guys needed a hand."

Flash soon spoke up "Ok introductions are cool and all but will someone please explain to me what the heck is going on here?" "So, J'onn J'onzz, you came from Mars to warn us?" Diana reiterated.

"This is just too weird," Flash said.

"I've seen stranger things," John stated.

"Same here" Sora added.

Everyone focused their gaze towards J'onn as he looked like he would not enjoy explaining, "We first encountered a thousand of your Earth years ago.…" And he soon started explaining how these invaders had attacked Mars and fed off the Martians psychic energy, even taking their shape shifting abilities.

As everyone listened Sora especially couldn't help but feel sorry for J'onn as he sat down to listen, and an anger burning inside him at these evil creatures for wiping out possible billions of innocent people, he clenched his fist tightly since it felt like he was listening to what happened to his home, how the heartless had invaded and he was ultimately helpless to stop them or save his world.

He imagined all those Martians running in fear and being shot down left to right, he clenched his fists tighter, but he did not notice a slight black aura just barely appearing around his form, he soon glared at where their fight was waged earlier. How could anyone do this to innocent people? I'm going to make them PAY! He thought to himself as J'onn continued, not noticing Batman focusing on his darkened posture.

"For over 500 years, I stood guard over them, but then, while I was in a hibernation cycle, astronauts from Earth unsealed the stronghold and accidentally revived the invaders."

"Wait!" Flash interrupted for a second time. "Those astronauts never said anything about finding life on Mars."

John scoffed in disgust. "Some pencil-pusher in Washington probably decided it should be classified information."

"That doesn't make sense." Sora countered as he stood up, "From what we heard from J'onn's story and what we have had to deal with so far these aliens are extremely hostile, how the heck could two astronauts escape invaders like these completely unscathed when they were totally clueless and unarmed?" he asked.

"He's got a good point." Hawkgirl admitted

Superman's eyes widened in realization as the pieces began to fall into place. "Senator Carter. He never returned from Mars! He spoke to me about nuclear disarmament, and I played right into his hands. By disarming them, I left Earth defenseless."

He sunk to his knees in shame. "I'm such a fool."

"It's not over yet," Batman stated "The invaders haven't won."

"Speaking of which, why did they come here?" Sora asked.

"With all the Martians gone, the invaders had nothing left to feed upon," J'onn explained, "so they turned their sights to Earth. I narrowly escaped and came here to warn of the coming danger. While I was being held against my will, the invaders sent advance agents to disable Earth's defenses."

"That's why they disabled the Deep-Space Monitoring Network," Batman figured out, "so we couldn't detect their activities."

"We've got to stop them before it's too late," John stated.

"It may already be too late," J'onn replied somberly.

Before anyone could respond to that, a flash lit up the sky. In the distance, dark clouds began to fill the night with lightning.

"What is that!?" Diana exclaimed.

"It's begun," J'onn answered in a foreboding tone.

"What are they doing?" Hawkgirl questioned.

"The invaders are nocturnal," the Martian explained. "They want to blot out the sun so they can live in perpetual darkness."

"Friends of yours?" Flash joked.

Batman's glare would have turned the speedster to ash. "It's no joke."

Flash walked up to J'onn, confused about one thing. "What's the big problem? Can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas?"

He shook his head unsurprisingly. "Unfortunately, no. The gas can only be made by a rare, Martian plant. I brought a sample with me, but it was destroyed when I was captured."

That brought his enthusiasm down. "Uh, what's Plan B?"

"We'll have to take out those factories," Diana suggested.

John wasn't convinced of her credentials. "Lady, this is no job for amateurs and certainly not for a key-wielding kid."

Sora glared at John, Kid, who is he calling kid?! He thought to himself.

Diana, however, wasn't so restrained, as she confronted the Green Lantern. "We Amazons are warriors-born. Want to test me?"

John looked like he was about to take her up on it when Superman intervened.

"Let's not fight among ourselves," he advised, putting a hand on his shoulder. "John, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Fine," John relented, albeit reluctantly. "Sorry…you're Highness!"

"Not Again…"

Everyone turned to Sora as he glared from the cliff at the invader's factory, if he was facing them, they could practically see the fire burning in his sky-blue eyes.

"I'm not letting more monsters take another Earth, NOT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME YOU SICK MONSTERS! I WON'T LET YOU!" he yelled echoing across the mountains, the other heroes tensed a bit with batman even reaching for a batarang in case things got out of hand.

Diana was shocked and worried for she could sense all the anger he was giving off; she also noticed tiny wisps of black and purple coming off his form.

Calm down Sora

Sora recognized that voice in his mind instantly and shut his eyes to take a deep breath. He turned to the others and summoned his keyblade resting it on his shoulders, a look of determination in his eyes.

"I am in!"

* * *

The other heroes just looked at him oddly.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" he asked still trying to cool down, Green lantern stepped forward.

"Look if you think we're just going to let a 13-year-old-"

"Fifteen!" he retorted as lantern continued "15-year-old fight an alien invasion you've got another thing coming, it's too dangerous."

Sora narrowed his eyes, "I've fought back armies of shadow monsters who wanted nothing more than to steal the hearts of everyone around them, and I already saved my universe at least 3 times now, so you don't get to say I'm not ready!" He took a deep breath and gave them looked down with a solemn face "Please, I already failed my Earth, but I'm going to make a difference this time."

Diana stepped forward and one hand on his shoulder and raised his chin to look him in the eyes with the other and spoke kindly "We will, together."

Sora grinned as if he just won the lottery. "So, where do we start?"

"Tactically, we'll have multiple objectives," John replied, "so we'll need to split into teams."

Instantly, Flash was by Diana's side, his hand around her shoulder. "Dibs on the Amazon!"

"Not gonna happen," John shot back, annoyed with the speedster's antics.

"I'll take the kid," Batman stated. "I can keep a close eye on him."

Sora was not looking forward to being interrogated by him on the ride over, but he couldn't be picky. "Fine."

After Superman used his heat vision to weld the wing of the Batwing back on, the group split up into three teams: Superman and Hawkgirl would deal with the factory in Metropolis, Flash and Green Lantern would take care of the one on an island not too far away, and Batman, Diana, J'onn, and Sora would destroy the one in Egypt.

Sora rode with Batman in the batwing, which he couldn't help but admit was pretty cool, sleek design and all black made it perfect for use at night. The flight to Egypt gave him time to collect more of his thoughts; he wondered if Kairi and Riku wound up here too, how Mickey, Donald and Goofy were doing. His thoughts kept wandering to all his friends including Cloud and the Hollow Bastion group.

I will find them.

* * *

(Scene break- Egypt)

A couple hours later they arrived at one of the alien factories, Batman, Sora and Diana were hiding behind some rocks while J'onn flew to search for an opening to the factory. Diana was growing impatient.

"Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way."

"They must have a weakness, when we find it, we'll strike." Batman responded.

"I'm betting the legs of that thing are its weak spot, we just need a strong enough cable or something and gravity should handle the rest." Sora said, J'onn soon returned by phasing up through the ground in front of them.

"I have scouted the outer walls, there are no openings." He reported

"Then we'll make our own." Diana stated and flew towards the walker. Sora was about to follow along with J'onn when Batman stopped them.

"Wait; let's see what she can do first."

They didn't have to wait long as Diana flew to the alien walker and used some kind of gold rope to lasso one of its legs while wrapping the length of it around the other two. "Hera, give me strength!" she proclaimed as she gave the rope a powerful pull and to especially Sora's surprise it pulled all three of the walkers' legs together until it fell over and crashed into the factory making a large hole in the wall. Diana stood on the top of the fallen walker and gestured to the hole. "There's your opening."

"Not bad." Batman simply responded while Sora grinned at the display "You said it."

They quickly joined Diana as she was deflecting the invaders blaster fire with her armbands, the aliens soon began to retreat, but Sora noticed something odd as they seemed to run while trying to avoid the sunlight coming through the holes in the roof as much as possible.

"They run like cowards! What are you waiting for?" Diana asked as she began to chase after them with J'onn flying close behind while Sora and Batman briefly turned to the sun outside, the key bearer turned to the Dark knight, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, Batman nodded slightly before they both ran to catch up with the others.

Diana and Sora were busy deflecting more lasers as the invaders had blocked their path for the fourth time. "They blocked us off again!" Diana exclaimed while Batman prepared a batarang.

"It's almost as if they know what we're thinking." Batman stated as he threw his batarang at the wall causing the invaders to retreat. Sora suddenly felt a chill down his spine, "Something's wrong."

He turned with the others and saw J'onn's eyes glow briefly.

"Superman and Hawk girl are down, they have failed." The Martian stated Sora and Diana's eyes widened, "What? Are you sure?" she asked, only for J'onn to nod.

"I can sense it." He replied. Sora's heart began to sink; they had just lost one of their heaviest hitters. But he shook his head and put on a determined face.

"This way, hurry!" J'onn stated and the group made their way down the hall to a large room to catch their breath.

"We lost them!" Diana announced, checking behind them from a safe position.

"For the moment," Batman added, attaching to his fist that Sora could only describe as a brass knuckle if it was made of metal and electric.

To Sora's surprise, the Amazon faced him with a glare. "Why did you not destroy the creatures with your magic? You were capable of doing it before."

"I'm trying to conserve my energy; my magic is still not back at full strength yet and since I don't have any ether with me it will take time for me to recharge." Sora explained as they travelled down the hall to another room.

"You may have to start using it," J'onn warned, pointing ahead. "Look."

The area they were in was the biggest room in the factory so far. Amidst the walkways and aliens, there were about 30 in this room alone, in the center was a red rock contained in a red energy sphere.

"What is this?" Sora asked

"It's the central core." J'onn answered.

"How do we shut it down?" Batman added,

"The ion matrix crystal, if we can remove that, we'll shut down the whole plant. I'll need a diversion."'

"You've got it." Batman said before tossing a batarang at one of the 'veins' in the factory, slicing it in two and spilling a red liquid, gaining the invaders attention.

Suddenly Sora threw his keyblade spinning through the air and cutting down multiple opponents before returning to its master's hand. Sora smirked as he got into his battle position.

"Not about to let you hog all the fun." As Diana pulled another vein loose as the invaders began to fire. J'onn phased into the floor as Sora and Batman leapt from the ledge, they were on to engage, Batman punched one with a taser-like knuckle device while Sora knocked the other out with a diagonal swing from his keyblade. Diana meanwhile deflecting lasers with her armbands on the previous ledge.

J'onn phased next to one of the aliens nearest the crystal control panel and tossed him off, grabbing the crystal and pulling it out of the suspending field. The factory began to smoke but a lone invader snuck up from another ledge and blasted J'onn in the back. AHH! Both him and the crystal falling from the platform, Diana noticed this quickly.

"J'onn!" she exclaimed as she knocked away her opponents and flew to him, Sora turned and began to run to join them.

"Hang on pal!" he yelled slicing through more invaders along the way as Diana reached the Martian.

"Get him out!" Batman exclaimed while he flipped an Invader towards another one. "Now! Sora, clear the way!" Diana picked up J'onn as Sora began to make a path with his keyblade, slicing through Invaders left and right towards the exit.

Just as both of them made it through an Invader pressed a button and sealed the door behind them, with trapped on the other side.

"Batman!" Sora and Diana yelled as the keybearer ran towards the door.

Sora was about to try to break open the door with his keyblade, but before he could swing, blasters were fired from the other side bouncing off the door.

"No!" Wonder Woman exclaimed, horrified at what just happened.

Sora wasn't about to give up, he pointed his keyblade's tip at the door. "I'm going to open it, get ready for a brawl!"

"Stop!" J'onn, who just regained consciousness, stated. "There's nothing more we can do for him."

Sora slowly turned to face him. "What did you say?"

Diana was hesitant when she spoke again. "You don't mean he's…"

The Martian bowed his head. "Gone."

She was silent for a moment, bowing her head. "Hera, help us."

Sora wanted to argue, to say that there was still a chance they could save Batman, but J'onn was the only one who could say that for certain because of his powers. It took everything he had not to fall to his knees right there. He and Batman may not have been friends, but he still considered him to be a good ally.

"What now?" He asked the two.

"We must get to Metropolis and rescue Superman and Hawk girl; they are still alive." J'onn answered.

The trio turned to leave but Sora gave one last look at the door with a look of anger. They are going to pay.

* * *

Metropolis

Being carried all the way to Metropolis, by Diana no less was more than a little awkward for Sora; he wished he had some pixie dust so he could fly again. But he would take awkward any day over what he was still feeling from losing Batman. A big sense of failure and despair, first he couldn't protect his world and now this.

He was right there, and I still couldn't save him! What kind of hero am I supposed to be, if I can't even protect one of my own? He thought to himself as they reached the city landing on one of the many buildings.

Currently, the trio were standing on top of a building watching the city of Metropolis descend into pure chaos. Several buildings had been destroyed by the walkers and there were bodies lying in the street's courtesy of the walkers and the destroyed buildings. Those that weren't running and screaming from the aliens or crying over their dead loved ones were busy looting stores in a last-ditch effort to get something out of their lives.

This was an all too familiar scene to him, and it was taking him back to the darkest moment of his life. The flames, the screaming, the dying, the darkness-!

"Perhaps mother was right about mankind," Diana said, disappointed in their actions. "They're nothing but untamed savages."

Sora slowly turned to face her, a look of anger and disbelief on his face. "Savages huh? Oh yeah, we're savages all right! Just look below you at them running for their lives! Or right over there one is trying to break into a car to get his family out and to safety!" At this point, he was shouting and getting closer to Diana, who was more than prepared to fight back in case he threw the first punch. "OR HOW ABOUT THE UNTAMED SAVAGES WHO LOST EVERYONE THEY LOVED!? ARE THEY JUST MONSTERS IN YOUR EYES? HUH?!"

Quickly, J'onn restrained and pulled back Sora by his arms before he could do something stupid, not sure if he could actually hurt Diana. "Sora! CALM DOWN! This isn't helping anything!"

Right then and there Sora broke; tears began streaming from his eyes like waterfalls as he fell to his knees clutching the sides of his head, he couldn't take this, and he can't watch this chaos happen all over again. He probably looked like a crying child, but he didn't care, he had to let it out.

Sensing that he wasn't going to attempt to strike Diana, J'onn released Sora, as he fell to his knees,

Diana's expression fell when she realized the full extent of her harmful words. In her carelessness, the fact that Sora witnessed a different Earth destroyed, probably in a similar manner given his reaction, slipped her mind. It had been a long time since she had seen great sorrow and anguish, but she never expected to see it on a man. Just watching him weep made her feel utterly terrible.

Cautiously, Diana knelt down to his level and surprised both herself and Sora by embracing him.

"I'm so sorry, Sora," she said softly, channeling what her mother would do to her in times like this.

"I can't do this again, Diana," he confessed, sobbing into her shoulder. "It hurts so much."

"Just let it out," she replied. "It's going to be all right."

"I could've saved him," Sora added. "He didn't have to die."

No one needed to ask who "him" was.

"I know what it is like to lose everything and everyone you hold dear, Sora," J'onn spoke solemnly. "I know what it is like to give in to despair and believe that hope is only meant to be crushed. Until the day I die, I will grieve for all the lives lost on Mars, but I cannot allow the grief to consume me just as you cannot be consumed by yours."

"What happened to Batman wasn't your fault," Diana added. "There was nothing we could have done to save him. You can't blame yourself for something you didn't do. Can you do that for me?"

Hesitantly, Sora nodded, taking a moment to brush his face off. "I've been here less than a day, and already, I'm like this. I look pathetic, don't I?"

Diana firmly shook her head. "Listen to me. There's no shame for what you are going through and I will be damned before I would call you pathetic." She looked at him in the eyes. "If you can't continue because of this, we won't judge you badly for it."

It was so tempting to call it quits, to let the others go on without him, he almost did.

The three spotted two men trying to lift a giant piece of debris with no avail. Even their calls for help seemed to go unnoticed.

Suddenly, a familiar green light surrounded the debris and pulled it away. Green Lantern had returned. "Will this do?" he said.

Miraculously, the two children underneath were unhurt. They managed to wedge themselves inside of a broken wall to avoid getting crushed.

"Thanks, man!" the men exclaimed, getting the kids to safety.

Nodding, John flew up to the building the trio were on with Flash right behind him. Quickly, Sora and Diana got back to their feet, the former brushing off any evidence that he had been crying.

"Sorry we're late," John said. "Had to stop and help some civilians." He looked at Sora for a moment. "Hey, you all right, kid?"

"Trying to be," he admitted. "It's just…hard watching all this."

"You've been a trooper for sticking out this long," John complemented. "Even after what you've been through."

That settles it. I'm not going to quit now. "Thanks."

"What'd you call us back for?" Flash asked.

"Superman's been captured," Diana explained, pointing to the factory. "He's trapped somewhere inside there with Hawk girl."

It was then John realized someone was missing. "And what about Batman?"

This time, J'onn answered him. "He acted heroically…to the very end."

Flash was shocked after hearing that. "The Bat's gone?"

"He was a true warrior," Diana said meaningfully.

John clenched his fists, angered at the loss of his friend. "This is not good. Definitely not good."

"Batman died destroying the factory," Sora informed them with a new look of determination. "Let's go make sure his sacrifice wasn't for nothing."

Like the last time, the group drew closer to the factory, but kept out of sight so that the walkers wouldn't find them. There was only one walker guarding the factory this time, so getting in would be a little easier.

"I can't believe we're doing this again," Flash said.

"If Superman and Hawk girl are in there, someone's got to rescue them," Green Lantern retorted before turning to J'onn. "You are sure they're still in there, aren't you?"

Once again, the Martian didn't speak, his eyes glowing.

"J'onn?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "Your friends are alive, but we must act quickly. The Imperium is coming."

"The who?" Flash asked.

"The supreme intelligence that controls these invaders," J'onn explained. "We have met before."

Sora gulped. "That doesn't sound good." Although if we take this Imperium out, we might be able to stop the invasion for good.

"Can we trust this space case?" Flash whispered to John.

"What choice do we have?" he whispered back before speaking in a normal volume to address the group. "Okay, we're going in. Flash, Sora, create a diversion. Diana, watch my back."

"You want to rely on an amateur?" Diana teased.

John chose not to respond. "Let's move!"

Green Lantern, J'onn, and Diana took the skies while Flash sped past the walker in a blur of red. Sora followed him before crouching behind a car. He was going to wait for the opportune moment. Flash decided to throw a piece of rock at the walker to get its attention. The rock did not damage to the creature, though it did turn to face the speedster.

"Tag, you're it!" he taunted, blowing a raspberry at the thing.

The walker fired several lasers at Flash, who was far too fast for the thing. The explosions created a lot of smoke that billowed around the area, giving Sora the moment, he was waiting for. He charged at the walker and used Wind to propel himself into the air. Once he was high enough, he slashed his Keyblade as hard as he could, severing its leg completely off. The walker tried to move again, but without the third leg to balance it, it stumbled and crashed to the ground. To his surprise, the head exploded, prompting Sora to dodge its flying remains.

"Nice work, kid," Flash complemented.

"These things are weaker than I thought," Sora replied, wiping the blood off his blade.

Suddenly, he swept the teen off his feet and held him bridal style. "The others are inside already, so hang on!"

"Wait, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!?"

Sora's screams faded away as Flash sped towards the factory. There was already a hole in the wall thanks to Superman and Hawk girl, but he had to run up the wall to get in, much to Sora's growing discomfort. Once they were inside, though, they instantly ran into the others, forcing the speedster to slow to a walk.

"Hope we didn't keep you," Flash said as he put Sora down.

"Warn me next time!" he moaned as he wobbled to his feet, he felt like he was going to be sick any moment.

Before any of them could respond, they heard the sounds of the aliens communicating with each other up ahead. Hiding behind a wall, J'onn spotted two creatures being the source of the noises.

"Wait here," J'onn said, transforming into one of the aliens before approaching them.

While none of them could understand what they were saying, it was clear J'onn was luring the aliens to them, so they could quickly take them out. The aliens took the bait, rounding the corner and aiming their guns at the team. What no one counted on was for J'onn, who returned to his normal form, to appear from behind and phase his hands right through the aliens' chests. The two bodies collapsed, either unconscious or dead.

"Come!" the Martian said, leading them through the factory.

"Is it just me or does he creep you out too?" Flash asked unnerved by what he just witnessed.

"Just be glad he's on our side," Sora advised, equally nervous to be around J'onn.

For a while, the group continued to trudge through the factory, keeping an eye out for Superman, Hawk girl, or the aliens. What several of them noticed was the lack of guards in the area, worrying them. They had a feeling that they were walking into a trap, but Superman and Hawk girl's safety depended on them. They would deal with the traps when they came.

"We are close now," J'onn announced.

The group followed the path there were on to a door that was sealed.

And behind door number 1… Sora thought to himself.

"I sense they are somewhere beyond these walls," the Martian stated after putting a hand on the door.

Diana attempted to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge in the slightest.

"It's no use," she said.

Sora grinned, stepping next to her. "I've got this."

The teen pointed the Keyblade at the door, making the tip glow. A beam of light shot in the center of door and caused the locks to disengage. In a matter of seconds, the door slid open.

"Ta da!" He noticed Flash and Green Lantern giving him surprised looks. "It's called a Keyblade for a reason."

"You're full of surprises, Sora," Diana replied. "Perhaps that magic duck provided you with greater skill than I believed."

"What magic duck?" John asked, legitimately confused.

The teen smirked. "I'll let you keep guessing for a while."

"Great Hera!" Diana exclaimed suddenly.

Inside the door were Superman and Hawk girl suspended upside down, the latter groaning as she slowly was regaining consciousness. The team moved in to release them, except for J'onn, who found this situation too suspicious.

"Wait!" he warned. "Something is not right!"

Once they were close enough, the eyes of the captured heroes opened, but they were dark red.

"Holy crap!" Sora swore, stumbling backwards in horror.

To make matters worse, the door closed behind them, sealing them in.

"It's a trap!" John announced.

All around them, the walls opened up, allowing yellow smoke to billow in the room. In an instant, the majority of the heroes were coughing and gagging, feeling like they were drowning in their own fluids. One by one, they passed out, unable to stop the smoke.

This really sucks. Sora thought before he joined them in the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Ugh…." Sora moaned as he began to wake up. Man, that stuff just knocks you out he thought to himself. He tried to wipe his brow only to discover he couldn't move his hands or feet.

The grogginess left him immediately as his eyes widened and he looked around and saw all the other heroes restrained too. Their hands and feet somehow stuck into the floor. Superman and J'onn were already awake and Flash was just a few seconds behind him.

"Ow… my aching head… what happened?" Flash asked as he woke up. Soon everyone else followed when an Invader approached on a ledge above them.

"Earth's mightiest heroes, Welcome." It said in a condescending tone before taking the form of Senator Carter.

"It's just like we thought, you're not Carter! You lied to the world and me!" Superman exclaimed angrily.

"It's true the real Carter never returned from Mars." He confirmed. "And you were so eager to cooperate; thanks to you the humans were totally helpless against us."

"It's not over yet." Superman retorted

"Wrong again Superman." Carter countered as a large hatch opened up in the ceiling, and from a large ship above them a smaller ship descended towards the opening.

"All hail the Imperium!" Carter exclaimed as he and the other invaders bowed, and another hatch opened in the bottom of the ship.

What came out was in Sora's opinion at least one of the ugliest things he had ever seen, it had a purple body and tentacles and almost looked like a jellyfish. It floated forward to one hero in particular.

"J'onn J'onzz, it's been a long time." It spoke with a creepy voice, then it turned and although it didn't technically have a face Sora had a feeling it was staring right at him, it sent a chill down his spine.

"I have heard much about you from my troop's boy." Imperium said.

Sora raised an eyebrow and glared "What do you mean?"

"You wield a certain weapon, the keyblade I believe?" Imperium asked

"So, what if I do?" Sora retorted

"Quite a surprise really, I thought you keyblade wielders had all but fled. Even more surprising that such a legendary weapon would wind up in the hands of a child, disappointing really."

Before he could say anything else the floor holding J'onn rose toward Imperium and released him only for two of the Invaders to shock him with a couple staffs causing him to revert to his Martian form.

"Much better, you have defied us for centuries." Imperium stated

"And I will never bow before you or any of your kind." J'onn said defiantly as he got to his feet.

"Then we will personally see to finish what should have been accomplished long ago, the elimination of the last Martian." Imperium responded before reaching out with its tentacles and digging them into J'onn's skin. Making Sora wince in horror and disgust as he pulled J'onn closer and actually INTO his body. The Martian screaming in pain.

Sora and Superman struggled to break free "Let go of him you filthy-!" Superman exclaimed.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU OVERGROWN JELLYFISH!" Sora yelled as he kept trying to free his hands.

"Yield to us J'onn J'onnz." Imperium said.

"NEVER!" J'onn rebelled

"Why do you resist? Embrace this truth, after all these years you have finally lost." Imperium mocked.

"Have I?" The Martian countered.

"You're hiding something, a secret deep in the recesses of your mind, is this another one of your Martian tricks?"

"Do I sense fear?" J'onn mocked before getting shocked again.

"What are you hiding?!" Imperium demanded before J'onn changed to his humanoid form. "NOW!"

BOOM!

An explosion went off near the crystal and when the smoke dissipated everyone's eyes widened in disbelief at the source…. It was BATMAN alive and well.

"Batman?!" Flash said in shock.

"It can't be!" Diana added

Sora just gave a huge smile at seeing their ally back.

"Oh yes it can!" he exclaimed.

"I mentally shielded him so he couldn't be detected." J'onn explained as Batman reached into the pod and attached some kind of device to the crystal which started turning blue along with the fluid.

"What have you done?!" Carter demanded

"Reversed the ion charge." Batman simple answered as the blue fluid surged up the vein.

"The crystal! Destroy it!" Imperium ordered. Batman used his grappling hook just in time as the Invaders fired on the crystal only to find their lasers didn't even scratch it.

"It's shielded!" Carter exclaimed.

Outside the factory a beam of light replaced the smoke coming out of the top and immediately the clouds started to clear letting the sunlight pierce through the open hatch lighting up the room.

The Invaders started to run as smoke started coming off their bodies as they screamed in pain. Trying to get out of the light, some of them melted into puddles of white goo. Imperium's back started bubbling as J'onn broke free and started pulling him further into the sun. "NO!"

"You live underground and shun the light, why? Does it burn your pale putrid skin?" J'onn taunted as Imperium screamed in pain with his body bubbling while the other heroes looked in disgust.

"Ooh that is one nasty sunburn." Flash commented in disgust while Sora smirked.

Batman swung down next to Diana.

"Ultraviolet rays" He started to explain while pulling out a laser device to cut Diana free. "Coming from the depths of space the Invaders have no resistance to our Sun's radiation." He finished as Superman felt the sunlight replenish his powers and began to use his heat vision to free himself.

"So, you did find their weakness after all." Diana said amazed as she freed her left hand.

"I knew it! I noticed when we were in Egypt, that's why they avoided the holes in the roof." Sora said.

"(SCREAMING) DESTROY THEM!" Imperium ordered.

The Invaders began to fire, Diana protected Batman with her free arm as Superman grabbed part of the floor and lifted it up to provide cover, he then used his heat vision to free Hawk girl's arm which was still clutching her mace. She then freed herself, Green Lantern while Diana freed Flash and Sora. The latter two rushing forward to fight.

Sora used Wind to propel himself over the blocker and came down with a horizontal slice.

"Payback time punks!" Sora exclaimed as he slice two Invaders in half, Hawk girl quickly joining him swinging left and right. Flash's speed blew another group to the ground while Green Lantern trapped three with an energy field.

Superman flew through the roof to create more holes to let the sun in, Green Lantern and Diana quickly joining him, Superman and Diana pulled open a hole making it bigger by the second as the Invaders scattered to avoid the light.

Meanwhile J'onn still had a good grip on Imperium's tentacles when the alien leader gave him one last shock, causing the Martian to scream in pain before falling unconscious and releasing his hold. Finally, freed Imperium began to make his way back to his ship. As he floated into his ship's hatch Carter noticed and leapt onto him.

"Imperium!"

"Unhand me worm!" Imperium growled before knocking Carter to the floor and entering his ship.

"NO!" Carter yelled one final time as he melted into goo while Imperium's ship began to rise, trying to escape. Sora noticed this and wasn't going to let him run that easily.

"Diana! He's trying to get away! Use your lasso!" Sora yelled as the Amazon soon complied, lassoing the rear of the ship and keeping it from gaining anymore altitude. The ship fired a laser at Diana forcing her to block it and lose her grip on the rope; the ship began to rise again.

Fortunately, Hawk girl flew around and struck the front of the ship with her mace, giving Diana time to grab her lasso and hold it. Not wanting to miss this, Sora looked to Green Lantern.

"Green! I need a boost!" He yelled, Lantern nodded and used his ring to create a platform and launched Sora high into the air, his keyblade held behind his back ready to swing as he glared at the ship below.

"THIS one is for the Martians!" Sora growled as he fell towards the ship and faster than they could see gave one horizontal slash right at the entrance, while managing to land successfully on the factory roof, kneeling. At first it looked like nothing had happened, when suddenly the whole ship SPLIT CLEAN IN TWO with multiple explosions before falling towards the factory.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" Imperium screamed his last as the ship plummeted.

It broke through the ceiling and would have crushed Batman if a certain Scarlet Speedster hadn't pulled him out of the way.

"We'd hate to lose you again." Flash said as Sora joined him and the others. Another part of the factory exploded.

"Maybe we better get out of here." Flash added.

Superman flew towards the pods with human captives inside.

"Not without them!" He said, pointing to the people. He then used his heat vision to start cutting the pods open without hurting them while J'onn dealt with a couple Invaders trying to stop him.

"Flash give me a hand!" Superman stated, as the speedster ran over to pick one of them up only to touch the slime covering them.

"Eew! Gross!" he said.

"NOW!" Superman repeated as Flash picked one of the captives up as the whole building began to crumble.

"The whole place is going to blow!" Hawk girl yelled as the heroes all gathered, Lantern descending.

"Everybody, stay close!" He ordered as he used his ring to encase Sora and the captives in a protective bubble and began to fly them out, while Diana carried Batman and Superman carried Flash with Hawk girl close behind. Just in time too as soon as they got clear the whole factory exploded into chunks of burning and slimy debris. The clouds continued to disappear across the city as the Invader's main ship fled into deep space. The eight heroes stood proud atop the Daily Planet building overlooking the city. Sora looked at the sky where the main ship had fled and held a hand to his mouth.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" he yelled smiling and laughing in victory.

Suddenly Sora felt someone touch his shoulder and saw Green Lantern and Flash smiling.

"Not bad kid, not bad." Lantern complimented.

* * *

(A few days later….)

"This is Snapper Carr reporting," Snapper said as he stood in front of the ruined factory. "In the aftermath of the Metropolis meltdown, most of the Invaders had retreated from Earth."

"Superman and a team of other heroes had driven out the remaining pockets of resistance," Snapper continued. They started showing clips of Superman, Wonder Woman, Sora, Hawk girl and Green Lantern fighting alien monsters and destroying remaining factories.

"Despite this stunning victory," Snapper said as he appeared in front of a press conference where General Wells were answering questions. "Some are warning we must remain vigilant."

"We got lucky this time," the general said with a stern expression. "What will we do if the Invaders ever return?"

Suddenly, in the Batcave, Batman turned off the screen on his supercomputer. He rubbed his chin as a plan suddenly went in his mind.

Another Few Days Later…

Outside Earth's orbit, a satellite was floating in space. Inside the satellite, Superman was looking at Earth, which looked so far away.

"Incredible," Superman commented as he turned to Batman. "Did your stockholders know about this, Bruce?"

"A line item hidden in the aerospace RND budget," Batman explained as he looked around the giant satellite. "This watchtower will act as an early warning system that will detect other invasion from space."

"And it also has a fully-stocked kitchen," Flash commented as he, Sora and Diana entered, carrying two iced mocha and a fruit smoothie. "Iced mocha?"

"No thanks," Superman said, waving his hand.

Diana took a sip of her drink, enjoying the new taste.

"Hmmm…" she said with a smile. "They don't have these on Themyscira."

"Stick around, princess," Flash suddenly, grinning. "I'll show you the ropes."

"Perhaps I will," Diana said, smiling.

Sora was drinking his tropical smoothie happily, inside he was absolutely giddy, HE WAS IN A GIANT SPACE STATION FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! How many teens could say that, he was amazed by how different the Earth looked from this angle, having been on a mission most of the time travelling with Donald and Goofy he never really got a chance to appreciate this perspective.

"An impressive installation," Green Lantern admitted as he and Hawk girl flew down towards the group. "Most impressive. But what's it got to do with us?"

They all looked at Superman, who turned his attention to the window. He looked down on Earth with a faraway expression.

"I once thought I could protect the world by myself, but I was wrong," Superman said as he turned back to the group. "Working together, we saved the planet. And I believed that if we stay together, as a team, we can be a force that could truly work the ideals of truth and justice."

"What like a group of Super Friends?" Flash asked, smirking.

"More like a…Justice League," Superman said, smirking.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds," Flash said, walking forward. "But…maybe the big guy got a point. With all of us behind it, it just might work. Count me in."

"Me too," Green Lantern said, walking forward.

"And me," Hawk girl said.

Diana looked down, thinking hard.

"My mother may not approve," she said. "But I found man's world intriguing. I'll gladly join." She walked forward towards the team.

"What about you, Batman?" Superman asked, looking at Batman.

"I'm not much of a people person," Batman said. "But if you need me, and you will, give me a call."

One last hand joined the group.

"Don't forget about me." Sora grinned; the others looked at him a little surprised.

"Are you sure about this Sora, what about your friends?" Diana asked, she remembered how badly Sora reacted after thinking they lost Batman, and it was still such a burden on such a young heart.

Sora gave them a determined look.

"You guys are my friends too, and this world still needs me, it's only a matter of time till the heartless show up. Besides if I'm going to find Riku and Kairi and stop the heartless I need all the help I can get." Sora replied, Diana could sense a fire in the boy's heart, truly a strong spirit.

"Understood," Superman said as he looked at his new team. "Then we're all agreed."

"Wait," Diana said, looking around. "J'onn's not here."

"Yeah, where is he?" Flash asked as he looked for the Martian.

Superman flew towards where J'onn was. J'onn was staring into the dark space, looking at his planet that seemed unreachable.

"J'onn, are you alright?" Superman asked, walking towards J'onn.

"My family and loved ones are long gone," J'onn said as he lowered his head. "I am the last of my kind."

"I know how that feels," Superman said as he put a hand on J'onn's shoulder.

"Now, Mars is dead, and I am alone in the universe," J'onn continued.

"That's not true." a voice said, the two heroes turned to see Sora joining them with a look of compassion.

"We might not be Martians, but we are your friends, and if there is one thing I've learned in all my adventures it's that as long as you have someone to care about, someone you allow into your heart, then you're never alone." The young hero said.

"He's right, J'onn," Superman said. "We can never replace the family you've lost, but we'd be honored if you could learn to call Earth your home."

J'onn looked at Superman and at Sora, who gave him an encouraging smile. After a few moments, J'onn gave a small smile.

The three then flew back towards the others. Everyone, but Batman, walked towards them, welcoming J'onn to Earth. He then turned to Diana with a curious look.

"Hey Diana," he called getting her attention.

"What is it Sora?" She asked.

"I've been meaning to ask, what does that symbol on your outfit mean?" He responded pointing to the golden area.

"It's a symbol of the Amazons." She answered

"It looks like a W." Sora added, then his eyes widened.

"You know Diana; if we're going to be part of a team of superheroes, you're going to need a name."

"Really, what did you have in mind?" Diana asked, intrigued.

"Well, for you how about…. Wonder Woman?" Sora asked, Diana thought for a moment then smiled. "I like it," She answered.

Sora smiled as he looked out the window to the Earth below, never had he imagined this. He had become a part of something bigger than he had ever known, and that he was going to need the help of his new friends if he wanted to get home.

"I will come back to you, I promise." Sora thought

The adventures begin…

* * *

_(Meanwhile, on Destiny islands)_

A certain red-haired girl stood alone on the beach just as the sun was dipping below the horizon, and the very first star twinkled into existence in the darkening sky. For her it was a sign she had to keep her hope alive.

"I know your out there Sora, but where are you?" Princess Kairi wondered to the sky.

**Author's note: Ok basically the main changes I made is Sora has access to his KHIII abilities, including his form changes. I know it's been awhile, but I would appreciate NO COMPLAINING. Seriously it doesn't make me type any faster.**


End file.
